


Lost & Found

by valkysrie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkysrie/pseuds/valkysrie
Summary: Clarke gets a call that informs her of her Grandfather's disappearance from the nursing home he's staying at. Clarke is freaking out but with the help of a stranger, she might be able to find him.[idea inspired by bella]





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellastop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellastop/gifts).



> Okay, so this was supposed to be a fluffy and playful fic but I don't know what happened oops but it turned out to be pretty sad. Still kind of cute though.

     “How the hell did this happen?” Clarke shouted, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Her heart was beating so fast and she was pretty sure her face was red with anger.

     “W-We’re not sure. He was here the last time we check to make sure he took his pills.” The nurse explained, her hands waving frantically as she spoke.

     “This is bullshit.” Clarke groaned, running her fingers through her hair aggressively and walked out of the nursing home.

     Her grandfather had apparently been missing for a few hours now and they just called her. She was furious. He wasn’t in any condition to be roaming the streets of Polis by himself, he could barely eat by himself. Clarke massages between her eyes, wondering how she was going to find him. It wasn’t like Polis was a huge town, it was quite small in fact.

     Clarke dug into her pocket for her phone and dialed her best friends number.

     “Please answer.” Clarke pleaded, tapping her foot slightly against the pavement. “Pick up pick up pick up,” she whispered to herself.

     "Goddamnit, Wells." She grunted as it went to voicemail. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and sighed, deeply frustrated with her situation.

     "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Clarke yelled as she felt several raindrops hit her skin. This day could not get any worse.

     "Is everything okay?" Clarke's eyes snapped up to see a tall man looking at her with an amused expression. His skin was tan and freckled and there were rain droplets falling from his dark curls.

     "No, not really." She admitted, looking down at her feet. "My grandfather's missing, my friend won't pick up his phone, and now I'm sure I'll get hypothermia from this rain. So, no everything is not okay." Clarke let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

     “Just asking.” He smirked, raising his hands in mock surrender. Clarke rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m going to be driving around anyway so I can help you look.” His eyes were warm now and there was a small smile instead of a smirk. It was comforting.

     “Why would you be driving around anyway?” Clarke asked, curious and trying to buy time to think if it was really a good idea to go driving around with a complete stranger.

     “My paper route. I know no one really reads the paper anymore, but well, family business.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. “I have to give these to my grandma first and then we can go.” He lifted up the bouquet of flowers in his hand and gave her a lopsided grin.

     “Yeah, that sounds good,” Clarke said, smiling. “Thank you-” She waited for him to introduce himself.

     “Bellamy.” He said, reaching his hand out for her to shake. His hand was warm and it seemed to fit perfectly in hers.

     “Clarke.” She smiled, before following him back into the nursing home.

     “How come I’ve never seen you around, Clarke? It’s not a very big town.” Bellamy asked on their way to his grandmother’s room.

     “I don’t usually come here, my mother is the one that does all of this. I like to keep to myself.” And that wasn’t a lie, Clarke hadn’t really been out of her house since her father died a year ago.

     Bellamy just nodded and didn’t ask her to elaborate, which she was grateful for. She didn’t want to get into her sad story, not with him.

     “Do you uh-” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet. “Do you want to come in or wait out here. Either is fine, she loves meeting people.” He smiled. She simply nodded and walked in with him.

     Her room was much smaller and neater than her grandfathers was. Her bed was made and everything looked to be in perfect condition and placement. It was kind of overwhelming how clean it was in there.

     “Gram, I brought someone with me,” Bellamy said, approaching the lady who was sitting faced at the window. She turned around and smiled brightly. His grandmother’s smile brightened up the dim room and Clarke felt herself smiling back at the woman.

     “Hi, I’m Clarke. It’s lovely to meet you.” She said, reaching out her hand. His grandmother laughed, stood and pulled her into a tight hug. Clarke chuckled and squeezed her back. It had been a long time since someone hugged her. It felt nice.

     “Lovely to meet you, child.” She said sweetly.

     “Well, I just came to drop these off, we have to go find her grandfather and deliver papers. It was great seeing you gram.” Bellamy said, placing a kiss on her cheeks.

     “Are you talking about Jacob?” Clarke’s eyes snapped up to the elderly woman.

     “Yes, do you know him?” She asked frantically. Bellamy looked confused but stayed silent as the two women spoke.

     “We speak occasionally. He was talking to me yesterday about how he wanted to visit his son. Maybe that’s where he went.” Clarke’s chest tightened and she could feel herself go pale.

     She was afraid of this. Her grandfather had asked her a couple times if he could visit his grave. He hadn’t been since the funeral and he just wanted to say hello. Unfortunately, the place he stayed at doesn’t allow their patients to leave the facility. She understood why he hated it so much.

     “Clarke?” Bellamy pulled her out of her thoughts and was looking at her with a worried expression.

     “Yeah, sorry. I know where he went. Thank you so much.” Clarke forced a smile, hugging Bellamy’s grandma and left them to say their goodbyes.

     Once outside, she felt she could breathe a little easier but it was still hard. It wasn’t like this was something fresh but it wasn’t gone either. To Clarke, it had just happened and it happens again every night when she sleeps. She sees her father’s lifeless body being buried six feet in the earth and it hurts all over again.

     A tear slips from her eye, blending with the rain. She quickly wipes it away as she hears footsteps approaching.

     “Ready to go?” Clarke nods and walks with him to his truck which is parked a couple feet from the entrance.

_  It’s a nice truck _ , she immediately thinks once inside of it. The seats are soft and the interior is clean. The chipped paint on the outside reminded Clarke of her father's truck, but she buries the memory before it gets to her.

     “So, where exactly are we going?” Bellamy asked, turning out of the driveway. He glanced over at Clarke quickly before continuing. “Where does your dad live?”

     “He doesn’t”

     “What?”

     “He doesn’t live anywhere. He died a year ago.” Her voice was cold and distant, the same way it had been since the accident. “He’s at the cemetery though, you know the one on Colby Street.” 

     “Yeah, I know the place.” He swallowed. 

     Clarke was grateful that he hadn’t said ‘sorry’ or tried to comfort her. It always made things worse. When her father died everyone was always saying sorry and that he was a great man and she had to force a smile and swallow down her screams at each word stabbing into her chest. Everyone knew Jake Griffin.  A lot of people saw him as crazy but Clarke was the only one who understood his insane theories, and he understood hers. That’s why it was so bad when he died, he was her best friend.

     “Is that him?” Bellam asked, pointing to the figure crouched down next to a headstone.

     “Yeah.” She sucked in a breath. She hadn’t been here for a long time either. 

     Her dad had no flowers by his grave, unlike the others, and she felt horrible. He deserved to be loved, even after death.

     “I’m going to give you two a minute while I visit someone.” Clarke looked up at Bellamy in confusion. 

     She knew she had recognized that look in his eyes. It was the same look she wore. The look you have after losing someone you love.

     “Who was it?” She asked softly, stepping closer to him. 

     The rain had finally stopped but fog was rolling in and it made every moment that much darker and melancholy. 

     “My mom. It happened when I was around eighteen so I’m mostly over it. I just wished I had seen her happy.” Bellamy cleared his throat and Clarke could feel his walls go back up. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Meet you back at the car, yeah?” Clarke nodded, tilting her head as he walked away. Why did he catch her interest? There was just something about him that almost made her feel safe.

     “Grandpa?” Clarke approached him and crouched down next to him, feeling the tears already slide down her cheeks.

     “It’s okay to cry, pop. I know you miss him.” She said softly, wrapping her hand around his on the cold grass. “I do too.” She sniffed.

     “You’re supposed to outlive your child.” His voice was rough and broken as he choked out the words. “It was supposed to be him sitting here at  _ my _ grave. This isn’t right.” At this point, his shoulders were shaking and his head was bowed as tears rolled down his face. It broke Clarke’s heart to see her grandfather like this. She hadn’t seen him cry this much since that day.

     They sat there for a few minutes, neither saying a word as they cried silently. It all hurt so much. 

     “I have to take you back now, pop.” Clarke stood up, wiping off the dirt from her jeans and held out her hand for him to stand. His eyes were red and his expression lost.

 

 

     “Thank you for this.” Clarke smiled softly once they had dropped her grandfather off and were driving around again, delivering newspapers.

     “It’s no problem. It was nice anyway, to see my mom.” His smile seemed a little forced, but she understood. “You know, you didn’t have to drive around with me again? I could just drop you off wherever you live.” 

     “You kept me company, it’s the least I could do.” She smirked.

     “Well, alright then.” He grinned, turning his attention to Clarke before looking back at the road. 

     And as Clarke drove around with the freckled stranger, she felt less alone than she had in a year and she thought maybe she’d survive this after all.


End file.
